Losing your memory
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Osoba zahipnotyzowana przez wampira może wyjść z jego uroku na dwa sposoby. Może przejść przemianę. Może też odzyskać świadomość, jeśli ów wampir zostanie zabity. Caroline jest już po przemianie, więc bolesnej prawdy o ostatnich miesiącach swojego życia dowiaduje się drugim sposobem. One shot, na pomysł wpadłam po pamiętnej śmierci Kola.


Jeremy zabił Kola.

Elena namówiła Jeremy'ego, by zabił Kola.

Kol nie żyje, bo zabił go Jeremy, którego namówiła na to Elena.

Caroline opada na podłogę. Jej nogi wydają się być wypełnione płynem, pozbawione kości, niezdolne do utrzymania jej.

Razem z zabiciem wampira, ofiary jego hipnozy wychodzą z uroku.

Wspomnienia wracają nieprzerwaną falą. Bolą.

XXX

_Bal u Mikaelsonów. Jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Klaus nie męczył jej swoją osobą. Oddycha__ła__ szybko, w sali było duszno i gorąco. Czuła kroplę potu nad górną wargą i suchość w gardle, głowa pękała od gwaru rozmów w sali. Wtedy zrozumiała. Nie pożywiała się od 2 dni. Była głodna._

_Chwiejnym krokiem opu__ściła__ salę, po drodze zgarniając kieliszek szampana z tacy. Czwarty czy piąty, co za różnica. Szła korytarzem, weszła do byle jakiego pokoju. Dopiero po czasie zorientowała się, że on tam stał. Przygląda__ł__ jej się w milczeniu, z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jego smoking kontrastował z poczochranymi włosami, łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku i tą twarzą. Twarzą mężczyzny, który został uwięziony w tak młodym, niemal nastoletnim ciele._

_-Wymykasz się ukradkiem przed moim bratem? Wiem, jest nieco nachalny. _

_Miał w ręku butelkę whisky. Nawet nie trudził się po szklankę._

_-Wyglądasz na głodną._

_Podszedł bliżej. Pachniał __świe__rkiem, miętą, piżmem. Przywodził na myśl zapach lasu, tuż po deszczu._

_Szybko ugryzł się w nadgarstek. Niczym wykwitające pąki róż, na jego przegubie pojawi__ły__ się dwie wielkie krople krwi. Pochylił rękę nad jej kieliszkiem, a ona była w stanie tylko patrzeć, jak czerwień po__łączyła__ się z szampanem, tworząc piękną dyfuzję. Czuła, jak żyłki na jej twarzy puchną, a oczy ciemnieją. _

_-Smacznego._

_Patrzy__ł __jej w oczy i przez moment powietrze wydawało się drgać pod wpływem jego magnetycznego spojrzenia i tego uśmiechu. Takiego, który zazwyczaj nie wróży nic dobrego._

_Caroline poczuła się zagrożona. Zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz, która wydawała jej się słuszna. _

_Uciekła._

_XXX_

_Gdy usiadła przy ladzie w Grillu, usłyszała jego rozbawiony głos. Pił tutaj niemal codziennie, nawet rano._

_-Cóż to za markotna mina?_

_-Kol, tak? Za dużo was, Pierwotnych.- westchnęła.- Tak czy siak, moje zmartwienia to nie twoja sprawa._

_Nonszalancko sięgnął po butelkę bourbonu zza lady i szklankę. _

_-Cóż, nie musisz mi się zwierzać, rozumiem. Ale nie musisz też odmawiać czegoś do picia._

_Pchnął lekko szklankę w jej stronę. _

_Po kilku następnych prowadzili całkiem normalną rozmowę._

_-Okej, jak na brata przystało, muszę zapytać- co sądzisz o Klausie? Jak zdążyłaś już zauważyć, jest tobą zainteresowany. Chociaż, w jego przypadku ciężko mówić o zdrowym zainteresowaniu.- zaśmiał się lekko. Miał ładny śmiech. Słychać w nim było lekką chrypkę, ale całość tworzyła przyjemną, dźwięczną melodię._

_-Nie wiem…W sumie jest całkiem czarujący, inteligentny, dobrze wychowany... Marzenie każdej kobiety!- jej ręka ze szklanką trunku wystrzeliła w górę. Zaśmiała się i wypiła całą jej zawartość.- Ale jest dysfunkcyjnym psychopatą, mordercą bez litości i skrupułów, który zagraża moim przyjaciołom i omal nie zabił mnie. To trochę przekreśla jego szanse. Poza tym, nie rozumie, że jestem zajęta._

_Jak na zawołanie, po chwili w drzwiach baru pojawił się Tyler. Zmierzył Caroline wściekłym spojrzeniem, zacisn__ął wargi i wyszedł. Z__astygła nad szklanką ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. Wypuściła świszczący oddech spomiędzy uchylonych warg. _

_-__Kłopoty w raju?-zapytał Kol, nalewając im następną kolejkę.-To jest powód twojej posępnej miny?_

_-Dlatego właśnie, Klaus jest dla mnie nikim.- jej głos był cichy, odległy.-Manipuluje ludźmi, skłóca ich, niszczy. Sama jego osoba przynosi nieszczęście. A wszystko to jest w góry obmyślonym planem, aby mógł osiągnąć swoje cele. Jak miałabym zainteresować się kimś, dla kogo jestem tylko pionkiem w tej chorej grze?_

_Kol pochylił się i był to jeden z wielu momentów, kiedy w powietrze wydawało się być pełne od ładunków elektrycznych, a czas naprawdę zwalniał. Pomyślała wtedy, że ma on zabawą górną wargę- wąską i na środku lekko wywiniętą do góry, jakby stworzoną do dawania lekkich całusów w czoło._

_-To proste, Caroline.- popatrzył na nią z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach, unosząc w górę butelkę bourbonu.- Zacznij własną grę._

_XXX_

_Mystic Grill dla stałych bywalców i moczymord był czynny non stop. Czasami nawet całą noc, aż do brzasku._

_Właśnie przekonywała się o tym na własnej skórze. Jej portfel był o wiele lżejszy, a głowa ciężka jak z ołowiu. Błądziła wzrokiem po butelkach za ladą, czytanie nazw na etykietach szło powoli i z trudem. Miała szczęście, że dzisiaj nie pracował Matt. Barman, nie zważając na jej stan, za każdym razem posłusznie wykonywał polecenia i przynosił nowe drinki. Zastanawiała się, jak żałośnie wygląda w jego oczach._

_Niespodziewanie poczuła, jak czyjaś dłoń łapie ją za ramię. Do jej świadomość przebił się znajomy zapach mięty i świerku._

_Kol patrzył na nią zmieszany, zarazem zniesmaczony, jak i współczujący. Pierwszy raz widziała go bez tego cholernego uśmieszku._

_-Tyler ze mną zerwał.-wybełkotała, podpierając podbródek na zgiętej ręce. Powieki ciążyły coraz bardziej._

_-Widzę.-odparł tylko, taksując ją wzrokiem. Jeden szybki ruch i jego ramię objęło ją silnie w pasie, postawiło na nogi. Wtedy z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że ciężko jej się utrzymać. Jedynym wyjściem było podpierać się o Kola. Złapała go za ramię, czując pod ręką twarde mięśnie. Wtuliła się, czując woń wody kolońskiej._

_-Dla tej pani już wystarczy.- powiedział, położył banknot na ladzie i pomógł jej przejść w stronę drzwi. _

_-Sam sączysz whisky od rana.-wymamrotała.-Hipokryta._

_-Mam tysiąc lat, Caroline. Miałem naprawdę dużo czasu, by wzmocnić głowę. _

_Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, uderzył ją powiew świeżego, nocnego powietrza, niosąc ulgę. Oparła się o samochód i zapytała, powoli cedząc słowa:_

_-Dlaczego to robisz?_

_Obrzucił ją trudnym do rozgryzienia spojrzeniem. Podszedł bliżej i delikatnie, niepewnie przejechał placem po puklu jej blond loków. Ich oddechy się wymieszały w dziwnym, niezrozumiałym tańcu._

_-Jesteś…za dobra, by upijać się w barach. A już na pewno nie przez tego wymoczka. To do ciebie nie pasuje._

_Chwilę potem jej nogi nie wytrzymały i upadłaby, gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja. Później nie pamiętała zbyt dużo. Oderwanie od ziemi, posadzenie w samochodzie, zapach i faktura skóry na obiciu siedzenia, tuż pod policzkiem. Silne, umięśnione ramiona. Jej dom, miękkie poduszki._

_I dłoń, która delikatnie dotknęła jej włosów. Niepewnie. Nie wiedząc, co to oznacza, bojąc się konsekwencji tego._

_-Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mieć jutro gigantycznego kaca i czuć się jak, za przeproszeniem, gówno. Może to oduczy cię chlania w barach._

_XXX_

_Zastanawiała się, jak dziwnie jest znów być singielką. Powinna być przybita rozstaniem, lecz jedyne, co odczuwała po całym związku z Tylerem to lekki niesmak, jak po lekarstwie, zostawiającym gorzki ślad na języku. Nie czuła pustki…a już na pewno nie motylków w brzuchu na myśl o Kolu Mikaelsonie._

_Park opustoszał. Zebrały się burzowe chmury. Nie ruszyła się z ławki, gdy pierwsze, ciężkie krople rozbiły się na jej twarzy. Po prostu podkuliła kolana i objęła je ramionami, przyciskając do piersi. _

_Niczym skrzydła kruka__,__ czarny parasol rozpostarł się nad nią, chroniąc przed deszczem. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, kto był jego posiadaczem. Stał tak blisko, __że pomimo unoszącej się w powietrzu wilgoci wyczuła woń świerku i mięty._

_-Dziękuję.-powiedziała, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. Sama jego obecność sprawiała, że jej serce łomotało__.-__Nie tylko za to. Dziękuję też za…ostatnio. No, wiesz._

_-Nie mógłbym zapomnieć.- odparł rozbawiony i usiadł obok niej__._

_Niepewnie skierowała wzrok w bok i od razu napotkała jego śmiejące się oczy o lekko złośliwym błysku. Zdecydowanie za blisko swojej twarzy. _

_Rozmowa się urwała i przepadła gdzieś w otaczającym ich szumie deszczu. Nie była potrzebna. On nie nalegał, a ona napawała się zapachem mokrej ziemi i dudniącym odgłosem kropli rozbijających się na powierzchni parasola. Lubiła swoje momenty wyciszenia, a on był jedyną osobą, która mogła po prostu przy niej trwać, sprawić, by spokój nie oznaczał samotności._

_Gdy siła deszczu osłabła, powoli, leniwie, lecz z niezaprzeczalną gracją wstał z ławki. Zaoferował jej rękę, którą złapała z łomoczącym sercem i również się podniosła. Czuła, jak powietrze robi się cięższe i gęstsze, przeładowane całym magnetyzmem Kola._

_Czas zwolnił. W pewnym momencie odgłosy deszczu oddaliły się i umilkły, a jej pole widzenia skurczyło się do jego brązowych oczu, pozbawionych teraz iskierek złośliwości, lekko uchylonych warg i kuszącej, odsłoniętej szyi. Wydawał się być równie zdezorientowany i zmieszany jak ona. Przybliżył się i swoją drżącą dłonią delikatnie przejechał po jej policzku. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze._

_-Kol, co robisz?_

_-Nie wiem.-wyszeptał, wpatrując się w nią z tym dziwnym, niezrozumiałym zaciekawieniem._

_Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy parasolka wypadła z jego dłoni. Pochylił się powoli i niepewnie, a sekundy złośliwie przeciągały się w wieczność. Gdy ich usta dzieliło zaledwie milimetry, ich oddechy wymieszały się w szalonym tango._

_-Och, do cholery.- szepnęła i wspięła się na palce, chcąc zakończyć to wyczekiwanie. Ich usta złączyły się w gorącym, silnym, niemal desperackim pocałunku, pozbawionym delikatności. Całowali się zachłannie, uwalniając nagromadzone w sobie pożądanie._

_Jedną ręką obejmował ją w pasie, drugą podtrzymywał tył głowa, gładząc mokre włosy. Sama była zaskoczona gdy przyparła do niego, kurczowo trzymając się jego szyi, czując pod dłońmi przemoczone materiał koszuli._

_A wokół nich wciąż szumiał deszcz, odcinając ich od reszty świata._

_XXX_

_Była wściekła._

_-Caroline, zaczekaj!- wołał Kol, goniąc ją korytarzami liceum. Podczas szkolnej potańcówki w stylu lat 20 powinna, jako organizatorka, siedzieć na sali, cieszyć się i bawić się z innymi. Nie uciekać przed facetem, który i tak złamie jej serce._

_Z trudem powstrzymywała łzy._

_-Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Kol!- gdy odwróciła się, chcąc go posłać do stu diabłów, nie było go tam. Westchnęła, znów się odwróciła i zaczęła iść przed siebie…_

_Nie zrobiła nawet dwóch korków, gdy na niego wpadła._

_-Powiedziałam coś!- warknęła, rozmasowując ramię po bolesnym zetknięciu z jego umięśnionym torsem._

_-Caroline, dasz mi dojść do słowa?-wycedził, mrużąc oczy. Tylko w jego ustach jej imię brzmiało tak płynnie, a nie twardo i sucho jak u innych__._

_-Po co?-krzyknęła, podchodząc bliżej.-Kim ja dla ciebie jestem, Kol? Zabawką? Zabiciem czasu? Sposobem na wkurzenie moich znajomych? Ofiarą, którą możesz sprzątnąć bratu sprzed nosa bo wiesz, że był mną zainteresowany?_

_Przy ostatnich słowach uderzyła go zaciśniętymi pięściami w tors. Natychmiast złapał ją za nadgarstki, przyciągając do siebie._

_-Jesteś najlepszą kobietą w moim życiu, rozumiesz?- wyszeptał, łaskocząc jej ucho.- I dlatego właśnie, nie możemy się afiszować ani obnosić uczuciem. Ktoś mógłby cię zabić tylko po to, by zrobić mi na złość. Ściągam na ciebie niewyobrażalne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciałem tego. Nie powinnaś tak żyć._

_Łzy __i eyeliner pociekły po jej twarzy, żłobiąc czarne, pionowe linie._

_-Nie zostawiaj mnie, Kol. _

_Westchnął i przytulił ją do siebie, delikatnie gładząc włosy._

_-Nigdy, mała. Chodźmy stąd._

_Błyskawicznie znaleźli się w jego pokoju hotelowym. Tak zaczęło się Wielkie Kłamstwo Caroline._

_XXX_

_Przeciągnęła się jak kotka i westchnęła z rozkoszą. Wstała z łóżka, po czym założyła na siebie pierwszą rzecz, którą znalazła na ziemi. Była to koszula Kola._

_Poczuła w sobie nieopisaną radość. Ucieszyło ją, gdy przejrzała się w lustrze i zobaczyła kobietę. Kobietę w koszuli swojego mężczyzny. Kiedyś była dziewczyną, której chłopcy zaraz po szybkim seksie w łazience na imprezie dawali bluzy czy koszuli footballowe. Teraz była kobietą, która zostawała ze swoim kochankiem na noc, a rano nosiła jego koszulę, symbol dojrzałości i męskości._

_Silna ręka złapała jej dłoń i pociągnęła ją z powrotem na łóżko. Przeturlała się po nim, śmiejąc się, i wylądowała twarzą w twarz z Kolem._

_Uśmiechnął się do niej leniwie, błyskając perłowo- białymi zębami. Jego brązowe oczy były ciepłe, idealnie pasowały do letniego poranka, widocznego zza okna._

_-Uwielbiam budzić się obok ciebie. Nie zwiewaj, nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności.-wymruczał, po czym złożył lekki pocałunek na jej czole. Miała rację, jego wargi idealnie do tego pasowały. _

_-Powinnam niedługo się zbierać. Będę musiała opowiedzieć Bonnie, jak wynudziłam się u babci, a mamie streścić nocowanie u Eleny._

_-Czy oni kupują wszystkie kity, które im wciśniesz?_

_Uśmiechnęła się kobieco i drapieżnie._

_-Potrafię być bardzo przekonująca._

_-To pociągające.-mruknąć Kol, zanim zagłębili się w leniwym dotyku i delikatnych pocałunkach, pod którymi kryła się moc namiętności owładającej ich ciała._

_-Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś mnie nienawidziłaś._

_-Nigdy cię nie nienawidziłam.- wymruczała, wciąż zarumieniona od orgazmu.- Kocham cię, Kol._

_Jak zwykle wstrzymała oddech przed jego reakcją. Powiedziała to już kilka razy, jednak nigdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Mierzył ją wtedy spojrzeniem tak twardym, że aż tęskniła za tymi iskierkami złośliwości, które zazwyczaj lśniły w jego oczach._

_Tym razem uśmiechnął się, szeroko, pokazując urocze dołeczki w policzkach._

_-Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy, Caroline. _

_XXX_

_Gdy weszła do pokoju, umazana ziemią i zakrwawiona, wpadł w furię. Rozbił wazon o ścianę, a jego twarz zmieniła się w maskę wściekłości._

_-Przynęta na Alarica?! Co oni sobie myśleli, by cię tam wysyłać?! Jak dorwę Salvatorów, nie pozbierają się z ziemi!_

_-Uspokój się, Kol.-wyszeptała.- To nie był ich pomysł. Sama się zgłosiłam._

_Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a brew drgnęła w nerwowym tiku, który zauważyła jakiś czas temu._

_-Dlaczego miałabyś to robić?_

_Przełknęła ślinę, unikając jego spojrzenia._

_-Bo Alaric chce zabić was, Pierwotnych. Nie pozwolę mu, by cię zabił._

_Ręce Kola bezsilnie opad__ły. Z jego ust wydobył__ się jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, ni to jęk, ni to warczenie._

_-Do jasnej cholery, Caroline! Nie masz prawa nadstawiać się za mnie! To ja powinienem dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo! Nie na odwrót!- potrząsnął nią za ramiona.- Nie na odwrót, rozumiesz?_

_Opadł na kanapę jak przebity balon, pozbawiony powietrza. Masował skronie._

_-Nie krzycz. Zrobiłam to, bo cię kocham._

_-Ale to ja powinien o ciebie dbać. Nie na odwrót…_

_B__łyskawicznie pojawił __się tuż przed nią. Na próżno szuka__ć w j__ego spojrzeniu złośliwości- było przepełnione smutkiem._

_-Dlatego właśnie zrobię to, co muszę.- szepnął, patrząc się na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy, jakby chciał nacieszyć się jej widokiem i zapamiętać najwięcej, ile to możliwe.- Nie mogę ci pozwolić na robienie takich rzeczy. _

_-O czym ty mówisz, Kol?- zapytała, gdy strach zacisnął swą zimną łapę na jej sercu._

_Ujął jej twarz w dłonie._ _Zanim zdążyła zareagować, spojrzał głęboko w jej zapłakane oczy._

_Tak głęboko, jak tylko Pierwotny potrafi._

_-Gdy wyjdę, zapomnisz mnie.- wydusił z trudem, czując bolesny ucisk na gardle.- Zapomnisz każdego naszego spotkania, każdej spędzonej wspólnie chwili. Będziesz wiedzieć tylko, że istnieje Kol Mikaelson i jest Pierwotnym. Zapomnisz o miłości do mnie.- gorzki uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz.- Zapomnisz o naszej miłości. _

_Westchnął. Jej niebieskie spojrzenie było przepełnione bólem i rozpaczą._

_-Dlaczego to robisz?-wyrzuciła z siebie, łkając._

_-Bo cię kocham. Kocham cię, Caroline.- wyszeptał._ _–__ To jedyna słuszna i dojrzała decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem. Dziękuję. Dzięki tobie tysiąclatek przestał być gówniarzem._

_Pocałował ją z całą siłą, jaką w sobie odnalazł, całą namiętnością i desperacją._

_-Zamknij oczy.-wyszeptał. Nie chciała tego zrobić, ale jakaś wewnętrzna siła zmusiła ją do tego. Pomimo oporu, jej powieki opadły. Poczuła lekkie muśnięcie na czole. Gdy otworzyła oczy, nikogo nie było. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, po czym wróciły do normalnej wielkości. Rozejrzała się po pokoju całkowicie zdezorientowana._

_-Muszę iść pod prysznic.- mruknęła Caroline Forbes. _

_Później z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że jej policzki są mokre, jakby od łez._

_XXX_

Caroline leży skulona na ziemi. Jej ciałem co jakiś czas wstrząsają spazmy szlochu, jednak nic się nie liczy oprócz bólu. Stałego, promieniującego bólu, zamieniającego oddychanie w torturę.

Kol wymazał jej wspomnienia. Pozbawił ją pamięci z czterech miesięcy. Odebrał jej coś niezaprzeczalnie ważnego i intymnego. Świadomość. Ostatni miesiąc żyła bez wiedzy o tym, że on był, że wkroczył do jej życia i wywrócił je do góry nogami. Nie pamiętała, że dał jej miłość.

Wciąż łka. Chce dopaść tego skurwiela i pokazać mu, co myśli o wymazywaniu pamięci. Za wściekłością przychodzą ukłucia tęsknoty. Potem rozpacz. Następnie ból.

A na sam koniec bezlitosna świadomość tego, że Kola już nie ma.

XXX

Wchodzi do domu Gilbertów. Na ziemi widzi wypalony ślad- miejsce, w którym miłość jej życia oddała ostatni oddech. Ciała już się pozbyli. W salonie stoi Klaus. Jest wieżą z furii, wściekłości i smutku. Jest taki sam, jak ona.

Podchodzi do niego niepewnie. Ten unosi głowę, jego zimne oczy posyłają w jej kierunku błyskawice.

-Po co tu przyszłaś?-cedzi.

Po jej policzkach ciekną kolejne łzy.

-Kocham go, Klaus.

Przestępuje niewidzialną granicę. We dwójkę siadają pod kominkiem w salonie Gilbertów. Pierwotny wyciąga z barku wódkę. Bierze kilka wielkich łyków i podaje ją bez słowa.

Wtedy Caroline zauważa pewne cechy podobieństwa z Kolem. Ten sam ostry podbródek i mocno zarysowana szczęka. Podobne linie brwi i kształt nosa. Z jej ust o mało nie wyrywa się szloch, gdy dostrzega, że włosy Klausa tak samo, jak włosy Kola skręcają się w urocze loczki u końcówek.

Bierze kilka łyków. Wymieniają z Klausem puste spojrzenia. Robią to długo i w pewnym momencie w ich pozbawionych uczuć oczach gości coś, co przypomina cień zainteresowania. Rozumieją się. Czują to samo.

Caroline czuje nagłą i boleśnie przytłaczającą pewność tego, że nigdy nikogo nie pokocha tak, jak Kola. Już nigdy nie poczuje zapachu świerku, mięty i piżmu.

A Kol odszedł, zostawiając ją samą ze wspomnieniami.


End file.
